


A sweet tooth for a sweetie

by the_maraudersmap_of_fandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, One Shot, bucky is a sweetie, peitro is a sweetie, pietro and bucky are brotp, team bounding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_maraudersmap_of_fandoms/pseuds/the_maraudersmap_of_fandoms
Summary: A bunch of drabbles and one shots about Pietro Maximoff





	1. In a caffeine world

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't Sam, Scott, Peter, Sharon, etc. They'll come later, I'm not sure how to write them yet :)

“ _– Nothing as good as a hot cup of coffee to warm up_.” moans Tony as he inhales the fragrance. “ _A bit of milk and two sugars. Perfect!_ ”

 

They’re all in the common floor, wearing their pyjamas, soaked hairs from the heavy rain outside. They’re all grateful of the coffee that Tony have made them while they were switching clothes. The avengers were once again saving the world when the sky went dark and it has started to rain. At least, their enemies had been easier to defeat, not used to the New York streets, even less when it was wet and dark. On the other hand, our heroes were sure to catch a cold.

 

“– _Who drinks their coffee how?_ ” asks Banner as reaches for a cup and the coffee pot.

“– _Black and a sugar, thanks.”_

 

Natasha is the first to answer and everybody smile at the blush on Bruce’s cheeks when the Russian spy thanks him with a kiss. Next is Steve, milk but no sugar, just like Thor who doesn’t really need to warm up, but is up to join his friends. Vision doesn’t take anything in his cup, it wastes the taste, but Wanda is quite the opposite. She takes hers just like Tony. The later raises his cup as to say “You got it!”, he’s the one who introduce her in the world of caffeine. Clint drink his coffee with milk and only one sugar which leads Tony to groan, saying it doesn’t see why they still take the time to ask anything to both of the spies, they always answer the same things. Then Bruce proceeds to serve Bucky and himself, they take it the same way: more milk than coffee and a sugar.

 

As they are all drinking in silence, Steve is the first to see that Pietro has nothing to drink. His perfect eyebrows frown and try to catch the younger attention, the punk is looking at the dark sky, shivering from the cold.

 

“ _– Don’t you want a cup, Pietro?_

 

_– I’m sure the boy takes it like his soul: dark, no sugar._ ” jokes Tony, even if he’s reaching to serve the younger a cup.

 

“– _No, I don’t drink coffee._

 

_– Yeah, I think it’s not a good idea._ ” adds Bruce, “ _He’s got a pretty nervous and quick metabolism, I’m a bit worried of how he’d be under caffeine influence._ ”

 

All eyes turn to Pietro who just feel out of place, he never thought about it, it’s just that coffee taste so bad… It’s bitter, harsh and everybody feel the need to add things to make it sweeter. Is it not a proof that it’s not something one should like?

 

“– _We can’t let him like that_!” Argues Tony “ _He’s shivering… If he got a pneumonia, you all take care of him. I’d have warned you!_

 

_“– Pietro, I’m sure you’ll like it the way I take..._

 

_– No way, Wanda! I’m not letting any coffee drop gets into my mouth_.”

 

They all make a face at Pietro’s way to word it, but none of them say a word about it. Finally, Bucky gets up, saying he had a solution. Steve looks at him leaving, knowing exactly what he’s doing. From the kitchen, they hear noises telling them that the winter soldier is rummaging through the cupboards and then, the fridge door is opened. Clint makes a knowledge face as he hears the microwave being turned on. It doesn’t take any longer for Bucky to came back with a mug and give it to the younger man.

 

“– _What’s that?_

 

_– Cocoa, drink._ ”

 

Tentatively, the Sokovian boy takes a sip. His eyes get bigger and he throws a look at his mug content, before taking a bigger sip.

 

“– _I guess that you lie it, silver boy!_

 

_– Yeah, I like that!_ ” smiles Pietro, reaching to bump fist with Bucky.

 

“– _You just broke a myth. I thought you were a though boy_!” jokes Tony, before ruffling the boy’s hair.


	2. Going out, having a drink...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "-I don’t know going out, having a drink or whatever… "

Clint is sure he’s about to lose his mind, like… he really does! This punk white-haired boy is going to kill him, the archer thinks, watching said boy laughing loudly to Thor’s joke, a joke that wasn’t even that funny. Well, it was. But Clint is way to pissed up to admit such a thing. Life would be so much easier if the god wasn’t there. Not really… but that’s how it feel right now for the poor Clint.. I know what you’re thinking, but don’t judge him!

It’s a Saturday night and Clint is sharing a beer with Pietro, Thor, Vision and Tony at his favourite bar and no one is paying attention to him and he knows it could have been worst. I mean, Natasha, Pepper, Bruce, Wanda, Steve, Sam and Bucky could have been there too, at least they’re only five and not twelve or more. Good Lord, Clint wouldn’t have survived the last hour in such a situation. The man makes his way to the bar to ask for another beer, enjoying the few minutes without Thor and Tony’s thundering voices and Pietro’s wild laught and Vision’s look on him.

Too soon, Clint has his beer in front of him and he has no reason anymore to stay away from his friends. As he sits down, he hears Tony joking about their sad lives: five men sharing a beer on a Saturday night when they could be having a blast with a pretty girl

 

“– _Or a pretty boy_ ” the playboy add quickly with a look to Pietro.

“– _I’ll let you know, Stark, that I should be on a date right now. But I could leave if you prefer?_

_– Whoah, whoah, whoah… Calm down, Legolas! What happened, did your arrow touch someone else?_

_– Ahah! My date invited others people..._ ”

 

It’s all it takes for four pairs of eyes to turn to Pietro who only seems lost on what’s going on exactly, judging by the way his eyebrows frown and his lips twitch like when he’s thinking hard to understand something. No, Clint hasn’t spend hours and hours watching the young man to see how each expression shows on his ridiculously handsome face. That would be creepy and may explain why the punk hasn’t refused their date, but instead, invited other people to crash their date… Yet, the face that Pietro is pulling brings doubt to Clint:: does he know what a date is? That question reminds the archer of how the younger man has reacted when Clint asked him on this date…

 

*****

 

They were sat in the sofa, watching a tv show that Pietro absolutely loved… Those were his words. Well, they weren’t really watching, Pietro was while Clint was watching closely as the younger man laughed at some gags going on the screen.

 

“– _Hey, kiddo… I’ve been thinking lately that we could… I don’t know going out, having a drink or whatever… You know? Like… On a date?_ ”

 

Yes, our archer has had a hard time asking, but you would have been if you were a good fifteen year older than the person you wanted to date. So, we could easily say that Clint was pretty much proud of himself when all the words have left his mouth. Thus, he hadn’t really paid attention to the way Pietro might have understand his question.

 

“– _Yeah, sure… What date, I don’t know… Saturday?_

_– Yeah, yeah. Perfect!_

_– Okay, can we watch this now_?”

 

*****

 

Right, maybe he didn’t understand what a date was…. Clint feels his anger diminishing as he understands that the young man thought that they were only having a beer as friends and thus, there were no reason that inviting others friends would be problematic. Wanting to be sure on what the issue here is exactly, Clint decides to ask clearly to Pietro:

 

“– _Pietro, do you know what a date is? What do you think I asked you when I said ‘a date’?_

_– Well, that you ask me which day would be okay to go out to have a drink. What should I understand_?”

 

From the corner of the eye, our archer sees Tony snorting a laugh which he tries to hide by sipping in his beer.

 

“– _A date is a rendez-vous, like… A romantic meeting between people fancying each other…_ ”

 

Pietro’s face gets pale and he looks about to feint, it seems to be the only sign Tony, Vision and Thor need to leave the two others alone. The punk white-haired boy starts to apologise and Clint has never seen the boy feeling this bad, it’s too wrong and he’s quick to tell him to stop. They could still go somewhere else and have a real date, if Pietro wants to.

 

“– _I mean, I’m not going to force you into a date if you don’t fancy me?_

_– Are you kidding me? You think I’ll take bullets for someone I don’t fancy at least a bit? I’ve been waiting for something like this to happen and I find the way to spoil it… I’m so shitty…_

_– Hey, hey! Stop that! I should have made it clear sooner that we were on a date, not after an hour and spoiling everybody’s mood_.”

 

I could go on on how they argued and how the real date went, but what’s the point? I mean, Pietro learned what a date is and now they are happily married, the rest is history and no one but them need to know that history…

 

_Actually, I’ll tell you, so hear me…_


	3. Which house are you in?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Pietro being dorky and nerdy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a problem with dorky/nerdy talk, you might want to pass this chapter

Being an avenger meant working with a seventy years old soldier looking not a day over his thirties as well as an alien aka God who seemed to consider live on earth as its own show and a scientist who seemed to discover the world for the first time every single time he left their laboratory. It was fair to say that Clint had got used to make cultural reference no one else would understand or appreciate (that wasn’t aimed at Natasha at all, not at all, mind you), but that didn’t mean the archer didn’t feel like he had be stabbed several times when he dropped a quote there and here and that he would get that reference disappearing, flying away with no one to play with it…

 

Now, the avengers started to grow in number and with that, more of them would be young nerdy people that would get all of Clint’s references. He would never forget Peter’s face when he reviewed the last episode of supernatural to Natasha, the later giving killer eyes to her coffee cup (she liked Clint, but she really felt no need to know what happened in supernatural, that wasn’t going to change her life). From there, the two lads started hanging out each week to watch the newest episodes.

 

When Pietro came back to life (he actually came back from the SHIELD where he was healing), Peter and Clint made sure to include him in their Supernatural night and that’s how Clint came to learn that the Sokovian boy had never watched or read the Harry Potter saga. Peter had just left the room to go to the loo and there was an add on the TV screen for a Harry Potter convention.

 

_“Kinda makes me wanna watch it again_ ” muttered the archer, more for himself than for the younger who just nodded, saying:

_“Never watched it.”_

 

The look Clint gave him made him reddened quickly, muttering he had other things to mind at the time, then his friend proceed to make him agreed on watching all the eight movies together.

 

_“Sure, why not.”_

 

A few weeks later, as the Supernatural season was over which meant that they got an new free night each week, Clint entered Pietro’s room with a handful of dvds, answering Pietro’s questioning look:

 

_“Harry Potter night, no disagreeing.”_

 

And that’s how Pietro came to learn about Hogward, Harry Potter, Dumbledore, Voldemort, the marauders, and all this wonderful world. And one night, they had chose to go in Clint’s room this time, they started to watch Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince. The archer had told the younger that the end was awfully sad, but that he had to hold on, because he was so close to the end.

 

_“The sens opens at the end”_ (yeah, his exact words, cheesier than that doesn’t exist)

 

To his surprise, Pietro’s face hadn’t shown any signs of anger or sadness or amusement and yet, Pietro’s face always shown what he was feeling or thinking.

 

_“Pietro? Did you lie when you said you had never watched these movies?”_

_“No...”_

 

Clint frowned, the younger man had got tensed, obviously lying. But strangely, during the first fifth movies, he had seemed to be discovering the wizardly world so why has it changed? The answer was quick to leave Pietro’s pale lips.

 

_“But when we watch the Order of Phoenix, I couldn’t wait for the other and at the first occasion, I watched all the three other movies…”_

 

Clint wanted to be angry at Pietro for not waiting for him, but he was glad the boy had been so caught up in the universe that he couldn’t help but binge watched the rest of it.

 

“ _Dumbledore?”_

_“Don’t get me started… Remember the time you find me crying?”_

_“You said you were cutting onions...”_

_“I was lying, I just watch the scene in the tower and I had to pause ‘cause I was crying to much”_

_“Oh poor thing! Anyway, you’ve eared about Pottermore? Which house are you in? I’m a gryffindor.”_

_“Hupplepuff”_

  



	4. Pour sugar on me

“ _Ooooh! Damn, I love you, whoever you might be!_ ”

  


The reason behind this declaration of love that Pietro just made without taking in consideration all the people around him was a box of chocolate which he found in the bottom of the fridge, where anybody never goes, except for him every Monday morning for the last two months: since he had found a box of chocolate and that the same discover was made again the next Monday. It has started after that, completely drunk from all the alcohol he had have at this party at the Avengers Tower, the Sokovian boy had confessed his love for sweet and chocolate. It was on a Saturday night and on Monday, he found the first box of chocolate. The next day, it was a pasty, and on Wednesday he ate a dozen cinnamon rolls. Each day had its own sweet, and each day started with a big smile on Pietro’s face.

 

“ _Again? Dude, I’m starting to get worry” muttered Tony, a visible frown on his face. “I mean, I have no idea who might bring you those… What if we have a crazy fan who had found a w..._ ”

“ _I’m sure you don’t have to worry, Tony!_ ”

“ _But Pepper, what if…_ ”

“ _You’re just jealous that it’s not for you! I’ve got a secret admirer and you don’t._ ”

  


With those words, Pietro opened the box and didn’t waste a moment before starting to empty it, putting chocolate after chocolate in his mouth. Beside him, Wanda rise her eyes, she for sure knew who was her brother’s secret admirer. The man wasn’t discreet at all and she couldn’t understand how Pietro hadn’t found out yet who his admirer was. To be honest, the white-haired boy had discovered who this admirer was at the end of the first week, but had decided to wait before making any move toward the man. But he couldn’t wait anymore, something had to be done.

Later that night, everybody was asleep except for Pietro and Clint, the later loving to train when he was alone and the first because he wanted to have a bit of intimacy with the older man and it was the only moment that seemed to be convinient.

  


“ _Hey old man!_ ”

“ _Hey speedy! What’s up?_ ”

“ _Nothing. Just passing by. I was wondering… I mean, you used to be mar..._ ”

“ _Always a pleasure to be reminded such a thing._ ”

“ _How do you ask someone out? I mean, on a date._ ”

“ _Someone on your mind? Great!_ ” Clint smile seemed to be honest, but jealousy was clear in his voice.

“ _Yeah, I might as well make a move, you know..._ _H_ _e’s got everything I like:_ _blond hair, broad shoulders, muscular body, exceptional eyesight, he’s good with loooong weapon and at aiming..._ ”

  


Clint got up from where he had been doing some push up, his face completely red. By the effort or by what he was hearing, Pietro wasn’t sure.

  


“ _Do you mean that I’m your type?_ ”

“ _Well, I wouldn’t say so right now. Your skin might be a bit too salty for my taste with all this sweat_ ”

“ _Then come pour sugar on me. I’m sure I’ll be more your taste._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :-)
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave a comment and to have a look at the song "Pour sugar in me" by Kaleo (which give me the idea for this one-shot)
> 
> Also, you can send me prompts and ask on my tumblr: https://themaraudersmapoffandoms.tumblr.com/


	5. Author's note

 

 

_**I've got no idea for the next chapters and I've got a lot of time to write (I just finished my exams session).** _

_**If you have a prompts or anything that you'd like me to write about, don't be afraid and send me an ask on my tumblr (or here in comment).** _

_**I'm mostly writing hawksilver for this works, but any side-prairing is good.** _

 

_**My tumblr: themaraudersmapoffandoms.tumblr** _


	6. I don't fear being ridiculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was inspired by this fanart https://78.media.tumblr.com/fcc4912a2fc4283ec817a0b8a06938f3/tumblr_inline_panx99VqFw1uoh0k9_500.jpg

People think that superheroes have nothing in common with us, poor useless human beings, and yet, they couldn’t be more in the wrong. Prior they became those superheroes (or random heroes, for that matter), they were people just like us, the type of person that we looked upon without a hint of admiration, just a small ant into the wild world. Then, they rise above all of us and that how we came to this situation: here, wishing to be one of them. But deep down, those superheroes still have what makes them human: liking someone they shouldn’t, or something they shouldn’t, sing along some shitty popstars, are afraid of spiders or of flying.

Today subject is about clothing and fashion. Our avengers are just like any other superheroes or any other human beings, just like you and me: they too own at least one piece of clothing that they are so ashamed of that they hide it deep into their closet. Tony knew that very well and decided that he needed to know what shameful piece of clothing his friends could hide, and on one of their team-bonding moment, he made all of them wear their piece of shame to share it with everybody in the team.

On a Sunday morning of October, all the members of the avenger came in the common living-room, wearing their shameful item. Tony had put a “Backstreet Boys” T-shirt on while Vision had on its head a “I’m not a Robot” cap given by Tony as a “One year on earth” anniversary. Bruce emitted some arguments before showing off his “I are a scientist” t-shirt that made everyone laughed, and Natasha made the room goes silent when she arrived in a typical Russian coat, muttering that she never had the heart to throw it away. Steve, wearing a Star Wars hoodie, lost it when he saw Sam in a Captain America hoodie, the later defending himself by saying that, as a soldier, he couldn’t have despised his nation symbol. Thor had brought a short knife, introducing the weapon as what he used to have before being given Mjolnir, and everyone cursed him for that, trust the God to bring something that will make you more ashamed to already was of your shameful item. Peter had put his Stark industry t-shirt on, nobody was even surprises, and finally, Clint came with a apron which had been made by his children on father’s day with “Best Dad Ever!” in bold letter and a pig who is ready to start the barbecue.

 

_“– Wanda, Pietro… I’m gonna be nice and suppose that you didn’t get the message and not that you decide to ignore it._

_– Damn it! You daft, don’t be so….”_ Pietro was already losing his temper, but Wanda cut him.

“ _– We did get the message, but we have nothing to fulfil your request. Our old clothes are just simple things we could afford or steal easily and for our new clothes… I bought Pietro’s and Nat went shopping with me so she could give advice.”_

 

The room went silent, nobody knew what to say or what to do, and Tony looked darkly at Natasha as if all was her fault. She raised her eyebrow, challenging him to speak.

Finally, they settled on playing board games: some wanted to play Monopoly and the others wouldn’t hear about something else than Risk. At the Monopoly table, there was Tony, Vision, Bucky, Bruce, Peter and Wanda, while Sam, Steve, Natasha, Thor and Clint were playing Risk. Pietro, as always, wasn’t in the mood: he found it to hard to stay focus and immobile for such a large among of time. He had started the night by going from a table to the other, observing who was winning, but since he wasn’t seeing much advancement, he sat beside Clint with Tony’s laptop on his lap, playing some video games.

 

_“– Come on, Clint! You take too long._

_– Hush! You, better than anyone, know not to hurry a tactical decision._

_– It’s a game!_

_– Yeah, a game that I don’t plan to lose. And you did take twice as long, Nat’.”_

 

A snort erupted from Pietro, while Steve tried to hide his smile, and Natasha had really taken more time to make her move, but the longer each player took, the longer the others could think about their next move. At the Monopoly table, Bucky has surprised everyone by showing himself as a fair adversary, Peter and Tony had to play together as well as Vision and Wanda. Right now, Peter was handing twenty-five dollars to Bucky, grumbling.

 

 _“– So, you’re telling me that you never saw a random shitty t-shirt and thought: it’s the one for my brother?”_ asked Tony who hadn’t stopped thinking about it.

 _“– It does make sense to me”_ started Vision _“After so many years without having what they need, the first think they want is to dress properly and not funny._

_– Still, it’s a shame! We’ll have to remedy to this shameful lack of... For fuck sack, Barnes!_

_– Language!”_ shouted Steve from the other table. Did he really mind the language or was it only to protect Bucky? Who knows?

 

It wasn’t much of a surprised that the Monopoly game was over before the Risk one, and they all decided to call it a night, while Natasha and Clint were still arguing about who made the game lasted longer. It was her!

A few days went by, then a few weeks and Tony was still thinking of a way to make the twins own a piece of shameful clothing. Not a day would passed without him asking one of the twins if they liked this or that. Finally, he found Wanda a Spice Girl outfit (one of the Wannabe video), which left Pietro to be the only one who didn’t own a ridiculous item. Tony only stopped looking for one after Clint ambushed him in his lab, he had something to give Pietro and Tony should give up. Which he did, remembering that he already have cock-blocked the two men before, he didn’t wanna do it again, not after seeing how much it has frustrated Clint.

On Christmas – none of them really had a family to celebrate Christmas with, so they became their own family –, as they all woke up with some difficulties – they weren’t twenty anymore –, Clint found Pietro admiring the tree. It had been so long since the last time, and he was trying to identify which present was for whom and what it was. The big red one was for Wanda, easy, but the form was pretty weird and it didn’t show anything. All the purple were for Bruce, one from each member of the team, even one from Hill. There were a few present that were really bad wrapped in, Pietro could see Thor fighting the craft paper. He recognised the one he had put aside for Clint, light, small, he hoped the older man would like it.

Sitting next to him, a cup of coffee in his hand, handing a hot cocoa to the younger, Clint point out a small present which was almost hidden by the rest.

 

_“– Here it is. That’s my gift for you. Do you wanna open it or wait for...”_

 

he wasn’t able to finish his sentence, the punk had run to the present, taking it in his hands, and came back to sit where he was previously, but almost on Clint lap. It was a t-shirt, a blank purple t-shirt with bold letter who spelled “His brad” and an arrow pointing toward where Clint usually were when they were side by side. Pietro was properly beaming, not knowing what to say, and just feeling loved. Once again, he ran to the presents and took the one he had made for Clint, handing it to the other man. They have had similar idea, but the t-shirt that Pietro had customised for Clint was blue with bold letter spelling ‘his old man”. Clint laughed out loud, alarming the avengers entering the living room and they all curiously watched the couple taking off their top to put on their new piece of clothing.

 

 _“– Quick, everybody go change, we have to wear our ridiculous clothing today”_ screamed Tony, always being the drama queen.


	7. I thought you loved me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda a stand alone in this compilation.
> 
> Also, sorry it took me so long to write another chapter, but I'm kinda busy with university and all...
> 
> Don't hesitate telling me what you'd like to read next :))

\- _I thought you loved me…_

 

The voice was uncharacteristically low and serious, quivering and breaking under the heavy emotions trying to break through the words, aiming at Clint’s heart to hurt him as much as he was hurting Pietro. The truth was: yes, Clint loved Pietro, even more, he was in love with the kid, but he was at a state of his live where he couldn’t just be with the boy and nothing else would matter, he was married, he had kids: two and another one on the way, whom would be out in the world in a matter of weeks. Divorcing Laura to be with Pietro was too much risk: it would mean throwing away what he fought for for ages, only to date a kid that could one day want to start his own family or leave because they both are in moment of their life where they want different things.

 

\- _I do, Punk. But love is not enough in life, they are other factors to keep in mind._

\- _Oh yeah? Like what? We’re in 2015, nobody gives a fuck who you are fucking, if you’re afraid of what people think…_

\- _That’s not it, Pietro!_

- _Then what?_

- _I have KIDS! Do you know how awful it already was to split my time between jobs and the farm? Now, I got to do that between jobs, the tower and here. I miss my kids, I got one on the way and I’ll have to be around for when he comes._

\- _Well, I can move closer if that’s what you want._

\- _No, that’s not what I want, that’s the last thing I want right now._

 

There was a minute of silence, in which Clint could only hear the quivering breathing of Pietro, and he wondered if the white haired boy was crying or if he would wait to hang up before breaking into tears. It broke his heart, no matter how cold he was trying to stay.

 

\- _I gotta go, Pietro, the kids are asking after me. Just… Take care and I really hope that this won’t be problematic when we work together._

\- _Fuck you, Clint!_

 

The archer looked down to his phone screen where Pietro’s face was beaming at him, a picture taken when they both went at the comic con, last month. Did he already know this phone call would happen? Yes, it was a phone call Laura had pestered him about for the three last months, since she knew about their affair actually.

Clint dropped the phone on the table, spare a look through the window where he could see his two little children playing in the snow, throwing balls at each other while screaming and laughing. True to be told, they were the reason why Clint and Laura were still married, they had been the reason for a while now. Cooper had been the result of a drunk night, and both Clint and Laura had decided that for his good, they would try to be a couple. It worked and after a few years of dating, they get married and agreed on having a second child: Lila. During the Ultron mess, the couple was already on the verge of breaking up, but remained a couple for their children. Deep down, Clint wasn’t entirely sure this was a good idea, there were so much frustration every time he and Laura were in the same room. If he was honest, the archer knew they would break up in a matters of months, he would only wait a few months after Nathaniel’s birth.

 

- _You did what was best._

 

Laura was in the kitchen entrance, her hands put protectively over her belly, a frown on her face, meaning that Nathaniel was being extremely turbulent inside, and she had been listening since the beginning of the phone call, trying to be subtle even though Clint had known, he was a spy, after all. The avenger only nodded, before leaving the kitchen, thinking at the flowers most certainly on their way to the avengers’ tower, accompanied by a card on which Pietro would read “We’ll talk where there is no eavesdropping.”

A few weeks later, Clint and Natasha were asked to escort a young scientist back home, because the Shield feared that a reminiscence of the Hydra try to kidnap her, the job was quickly wrapped up and Clint took his chance to see Pietro.

 

\- _You could have told me sooner, I would have understood._

\- _I would if I had intended to go with that plan. I thought I would buy us some time until Laura would be too busy preparing the childbirth, but she’s not that easy to play._

\- _I mean, you married her._

\- _Yeah, I know. I get that I’ve kinda thrown “us” by the window, but do you think there is a chance tha…_

\- _That I considered giving you a second chance? I don’t know man. You fucked this up pretty bad and you think Laura wouldn’t know that something is up? I say you worry about the kid coming and yoi’ve sort your shit out, we talk about it._

\- _You’re way too wise for your age, punk._

 

His only answer was a smirk, the same one that made Clint fall in love, the one that screamed “I don’t care who you are, what you want, I’m gonna take what I want”. Before he could answer, Natasha opened the door, tapped a finger on her watch, it was already time to go, and she leaved as quickly as she came. One hand on the younger man’s shoulder, the archer put himself up, profiting of the movement to put a kiss close to Pietro’s lips. If Pietro blushed, it was no one busyness but theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, like and kudo are always appreciated :)


End file.
